Three Short ZaTr Stories
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: One contains a mistletoe. Complete ZATR


**A simple day. Cold, bitter wind kissed at Tak's cheeks, while snow danced around her. She shivered and pulled up her scarf. Tak knew she should've brought a heavier coat. **

A sharp cough turned her gaze over to a trembling Zim. The poor irken had not even worn a jacket; much less a scarf. His normally green cheeks were tinted blue, and Zim seemed half frozen. He let out another ragged cough.

Suddenly, a warm cloth was draped over his hypothermic body. The chills he had subsided, and without thinking, he pulled it closer to his small frame. Zim looked for the giver.

Tak gave him a small smile. Zim's heart pounded in his chest. Though he'd never admit to it, he had begun to develop 'feelings' for the girl. For example, if her hand brushed against his, it left a hot, red streak across his face.

"Tak..." He began, but was silenced by the girl.

"Keep it." She said, softly. "You need it more than me."

2.

"T-T-Taaaaak..."

Zim had never felt so hot in his entire life. His cheeks were rosy, sweat running down his face. His heart hammered away in his chest. He was trying, really trying, not to feel so tense. But that was easier said than done.

A mistletoe hung in front of the two, pending on their decision. Tak glanced up at it, as if expecting it to burst into flames, like one kid did when she glared at him. Alas, it did not.

"I'm not about to break a human 'tradition', no matter how stupid. Even if it involves," She shuddered briefly. "Kissing you."

Zim bit his lip so hard it nearly drew blood. It didn't bother him that humans would be watching. It also didn't bother him that this was a human tradition. What bothered him was this fluttery, fuzzy feeling he was getting in his stomach. And how he couldn't stop thinking about how hot Tak looked right now.

"Fine." He spat out bitterly. "Kiss me." Zim blushed just a tiny bit at his words. Tak didn't notice.

She was to busy kissing him.

She had wrapt her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm embrace. Zim's eyes widened, arms jumping back in suprise. He was mortified.

And then... He began to enjoy the kiss. The way Tak's arms fit perfectly around his neck, the hot, tingly feeling he was getting in his spine, and her warm, soft lips...

His eyelids drooped low. His heart rate slowed. He felt like he was falling in a daze, drifting off, feeling dizzy. It was becoming hard for him to think clearly.

And he was loving it.

Zim felt just the tiniest ache of disappointment when Tak pulled away from him. Her cheeks had the smallest ounce of pink in them, while his were full blown red. He wore a stupid grin. Tak stared at him. She noticed his happy expression.

"Idiot." She muttered.

3.

"Zim... Please..."

Tak's eyes were brimming with salty tears. Her voice was shaking, despite her attempt to sound strong.

She was not strong.

Zim glared at her so fiercely it was making Tak's heart break. Another sob filled the shell like base. Tak begged him, pleaded for him to understand. To try.

He only sneered.

"Go to heck." He hissed coldly, ruby eyes blood red. Tak's own purple lined with hurt. Tears spilled from her pretty orbs. She crumpled, body weakening.

She had been strong.

At one point, she was like concrete. Nothing could break her. Then he came along. Why had she trusted him so easily? Why had she fallen into this trap?

"Zim... I..." Her cries rang through his head. But he was mean. Cold. Cruel. Unfeeling.

And she loved him anyway.

He had been like her buoy. All her pain, all her worries, all her guilt melted away when she was with him. She loved him with every bone in her body. And he hated her with every nerve in his.

"Shut up!" He screamed, fist clenched. Tak felt more of her feelings crack under his words. Hurt. Pain. Agony. Burn. Love.

Why did she love him?

Defeated, she hung her head. Zim turned and began walking away. He would've never went back if he hadn't heard three words.

"I loved you."

His eyes watered. He bit his lip. His heart beat loudly. Emotions corded through his veins. He just wanted to walk away.

But he couldn't.

He ran over to her. Instead of forgetting her, he did the exact opposite. He hugged her tightly. Tears poured out through his eyes, though they were tightly closed. He gritted his teeth.

No matter what he said, he just wanted to be loved.

He needed her. She needed him. She wrapt her arms around him. Pain and hurt became love and affection. Tak caressed Zim's antenna, which felt so unbelievably good to him that all he wanted to do was melt. Tak played with the tip gently, with such kindness and tender affection that Zim couldn't help but sigh. He blushed lightly.

"Never leave me again."

-/-

Authors Notes: I've seen a lot of short stories that are ZATR, but combined into one. I decided to do one! Hope you like. :)

Wanna hear something that makes me sad? Their are like, NO MORE ZATR WRITERS! Only drawers. Looks like it is a dying breed...

WRITE A REVIEW! IF I GET 5 REVIEWS AND 5 FAVES I'LL WRITE ANOTHER ZATR THINGY!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
